Something Random 8
by AngelEyedTiger
Summary: This was written by my friend Panda but she isnt a part of ffnet yet so I said would post it for her for the time being.Side note:Shes Panda I'm Taiga!And we are so evil!I inspired her to write this.It's a comedy.Yes it is Yaoi but even if you don't like


Something Random # 8  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I don't own the ronin characters. Hello I don't even own the story I'm just   
posting it for my friend. The only things that are ours are Panda and Taiga. PLEASE don't sue   
us we aren't making any money off of this K! I think that's it soooooo! On with the madness!  
  
*Taiga and Panda are both huddled in front of a computer screen, mad giggling can be heard*  
  
Taiga-Go back, go back, go----O.O!! Now that's a new position.  
  
Panda- ^.^ Lemon so sweet! *giggle*  
  
*Just then Cye, Sage, Ryo, Rowin, and Kento come in*  
  
Kento- Hey! Aren't you guys coming to dinner?  
  
Sage- What are you looking at?  
  
Panda- O.O We're not looking at fanfics of you guys having sweet, hot, freaky, hot, break the   
springs and the bed, gay, traumatizing, to unsuspecting virgin eyes, freaky, passionately, doing   
the mattress mambo, freaky sex!! *gasp, pant*  
  
Taiga- ^_^ Tee hee hee.....Penis.......  
  
Ronins- O.O Let me see! *throw Panda and Taiga to the side*  
  
Cye- Ohh... My... God!  
  
Ryo- Can you bend like that?  
  
Kento- It's a well-written porn!  
  
Panda- With a plot!  
  
Kento- With a plot!  
  
Rowin- Hey! *turns to Kento* Cye is my bitch!  
  
Kento- Ha! Do you see the writing on his ass?! My hole! MY HOLE!  
  
Taiga & Panda- O.O  
  
Cye- O.O  
  
Rowin- Not your hole bitch, mine! I can tap that ass whenever I want too! Sides his blue brings   
out and enhances my dark blue. Who the hell wants a big retarded loud mouth?!?  
  
Kento- No you did not just go there he's my bitch and best friend! Who's name he be screaming?   
Mine. Who can satisfy his needs 5 to 10 times a night? Who can make him feel like he's died   
and been reborn? Who can pound that sweet firm ass till he can't walk for 3 days? Me! And   
honey child I can rock *smacks his ass* his world!  
  
Cye- I'm someone's bitch!?!  
  
Panda- *hyperventilating* Paper... Bag..... Need... *gasp* paper bag!  
  
Taiga- *hands her one, insanely giggling* This is the best day of my life!!! *holding video   
camera*  
  
Sage- EXCUSE YOU!!! *pushes Cye* Rowin is my BOO okay! I'm his oke, I'm being entered.   
I'M BEING ENTERED!  
  
Ryo- What about me?  
  
Panda- *breathing harder* Hold.... My.. Hand. Hold my hand!  
  
Taiga- *dose so* Hello private video collection!!!  
  
Ryo- You know what?!! I'M the leader so I can bang any of yo asses! Cept Kento!  
  
Kento- Hey!  
  
Sage- *glares at Ryo* I ain't your ho! Rowin is my super sexy sugar pimp daddy nutragious!   
He be all up in my chacha. Not you SCRUB!  
  
Cye- Aw hells na! Rowin be only up in my Badunkadunkdunk! And baby I *rubs own ass* gots   
it!  
  
Kento- Cye!  
  
Cye- Sorry, I got caught up in the moment!  
  
Rowin- Cye! Your MINE!  
  
Sage- Rowin! You MY HONEY!  
  
Ryo- Sage! I can work it!  
  
All Other Ronins- NO ONE CARES!  
  
Panda- *Hooked up to oxygen mask* O.O *pant* It's.. A... Gay... Soap opera!!!  
  
Taiga- ^.^ Hee hee!.... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
All- O.O! What is it?!?  
  
Taiga- The battery ran out! *wail* And I was sooo sure it was gonna turn into an orgy!  
  
All- -_- What!?!  
  
Taiga- Ummm ^^ orgy?  
  
Kento- GET HIM!  
  
*All ronins start chasing Taiga who could still be heard asking "Are you sure you guys don't   
wanna do an orgy?"*  
  
Panda- @.@ *passed out*  
  
Little Kid From Ronin Warriors- *looks down at Panda* What happened here? Hey what's on   
the computer?................... OH MY GOD!!!!!  
  
FIN  
  
Authors note: Hey just wanted to remind you that this was written by my friend but inspired by   
me of coarse! Please review! PLEASE!!! And if you want to find more then don't worry! We   
are starting a site and will provide a link on FF.net when we get it up K... Saonara Minna San! 


End file.
